Feni's Snippets
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: A collection of drabbles, shortshorts, poems and the occasional dramatic ficlet. Rated for inevitable naughtiness.
1. Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue

**A/N: **This short-short is set firmly within the 'Time Lapse' universe, and takes place in the early morning after Kagome has gone through the well for the first time.

For Manon Le Chat, whose online name makes me think of a slinky feline garbed in a 1930s bias-cut satin gown with a plunging neckline, elbow gloves and a long ebony cigarette-holder.

First posted on LJ July 24, 2006.

**Dawn**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

He closed the door to the bedroom, leaving his armour and swords in the care of the yawning toad-imp and paused, his eyes fluttering closed as he breathed her floral-scented presence. _Thank the gods I'm not alone_… A smile softened his austere features at the sight of the sleeping woman curled around his pillow, her silky dark hair fanning across the cool sheets, her cheeks delicately flushed.

Leaving a trail of discarded fur and silk, he loosened the ties of the light _kosode_ as he glided across the carpet to the low-backed upholstered chair by the windows. Sinking into it, he tossed his hair out of the way, allowing the silver mass to pool carelessly on the floor and stretched out his legs to rest on the ottoman. Elegantly crossing his striped ankles, he arranged the thin garment modestly over his lap before settling back to contemplate the events of the night. He admired the pearlescent sky of early dawn while propping his chin on long fingers, entirely grateful for this moment of peaceful reflection to his young sister-in-law who was even now making her way on the other end of time.

The rustle of the sheets captured his attention, and presently, soft footfalls announced her approach. Slender arms circled his chest, and dark hair spilled over his shoulder as she kissed his ear-tip. "The portal opened?" Nodding, he barely suppressed a shiver at the sensation of her breath ghosting over his ear. "How did he take it?"

"Better than I expected. He did not require restraints."

The arms tightened, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "It doesn't seem fair, that Kagome must suffer so much for the happiness of others." Yellow eyes kindling, he reached behind him and brought her into his lap. Her soft golden curves were gilded by the dawn's roseate light as she rearranged his _kosode_ until only skin separated them. He loosely embraced her, his striped arms draped over her thighs and around her hips.

Rin's dark eyes glowed as she tilted his chin down for a lingering kiss. "We owe her the greatest debt of all…"

The once-and-still taiyoukai cupped her cheek, leaned his forehead against hers while running the pad of his thumb over her lips. "Yes, beloved…and this Sesshomaru will do all in his power to repay our debt of happiness."


	2. Shell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **This snippet was inspired by Nokomarie the Snake, and based on the latest IY manga out of Japan (Chpt 477), so I guess it might qualify as a spoiler.

Thanks to Alterfano for her thoughtful concrit, suggestions and good humour, as well as Forthright for her comments.

First posted on Live Journal on October 13, 2006

**Shell**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_Tetsusaiga is… an empty shell?_

He stares at the blade, his own disbelief reflected back at him. A flash of light; the mirror-demon awaits, holding the sword's soul captive. He shifts his grip on the tattered hilt, a hint of fear snaking through his guts.

_Am I… an empty shell?_

He winces, and then a pale face floats before him, a wraith echoing the void inside his chest. His heart clenches, then realization strikes and staggers.

_Kikyo is… was… an empty shell._

The darkness inside threatens to subsume him, leads him to the place where his beast lies waiting, scenting his turmoil.

_Can I be filled again?_

The sword pulses softly in his claws. He glances at it, despair weakening his resolve to keep the beast contained, and icy flames lick at the edges of his soul. Quick movement on his periphery snaps his head up.

_Kagome._

Radiating determination, she notches an arrow, then lets the missile fly into the refractive target. He cannot look away from the dark-haired girl, and his heart throbs with a strange, taut feeling.

_Kagome is… filled with courage, strength, wisdom, and…and… _

The blade thrums again, and his heart overflows, pushing aside corrosive despair. A sibilant whisper murmurs assurances as the razor edge of danger etches the night. _Protect her_… Colour scorches into his cheeks as reddened vision sharpens; Kagome's grey eyes widen and her fear burns his throat. Seized by a daring impulse, he winks roguishly, fangs briefly flashing at her startled response.

He hefts the blade, concentrates, latent power strengthening his limbs. He pours everything he _has_… everything he _is_… into the enchanted metal.

_We were an empty shell, until Kagome's love filled us._

_Together, we will_…

The Tetsusaiga _roars_.


	3. Forged

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…don't sue. Tormenting them purely for my own sadistic pleasure. All characters and most situations owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Publishing, and VIZ is in the dog-pile somewhere, too.

**A/N: **This ficlet from the 'Time Lapse' universe is in honour of the fabulous **Forthright**, who absolutely floored me with the most incredible Xmas gift earlier this week. She commissioned the very talented KrisCynical to create a portrait of Fenik in all his bob-cat-eared bishie glory. Copy and paste this link into your browser (take out all the spaces and replace the bracketed words with the appropriate punctuation) to check out the sword-inu on Kris' Deviant Art profile.

http (colon) (double slash) www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 44394234 (slash)

This incident is set one hundred years after the Final Battle; Inuyasha has been forced to live at the fortress due to Sesshomaru's ability to keep his youkai in check, since Kagome is out of reach on the other side of time.

**The Phoenix Blade: Forged **

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Keh! Why does it always stink like he's using dragon guts to forge something?" Inuyasha pressed his sleeve firmly over his nose, his eyes watering in the foetid atmosphere billowing out of the over-heated cavern. He cast a sideways glance at his imperturbable brother. "You must be ready to pass out; how do you stand the stench?"

Sesshomaru shot him a sly look. "Decades of practise."

"Asshole. If I didn't like Rin so much, I'd kick your skinny youkai butt into the middle of the next century…"

"Focus on our purpose for visiting this disgusting locale, brother."

The hanyou grimaced. "So we can be put in our places by a girl not born for another four hundred years. Let's see if the old geezer is up for this." He brushed past and strode into the forge, his shoulders very stiff and his ears very flat.

Sesshomaru surreptitiously took a long breath of only slightly-fresher air before following suit. Inside, eyes stinging in the thick smoke, he came up behind Inuyasha and positioned himself so that their sleeves were almost touching, presenting a united front as they waited for the elderly demon smith to acknowledge their presence.

It took Totosai a while to finish pounding the merry hell out of a particularly long, wicked-looking blade, but he finally raised bulbous eyes to examine the two inu-youkai standing silently in the swirling murk of his forge. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the Inu no Taisho's brats." He stroked his beard with filthy fingers, assessing the way the two brothers were favouring him with matching gimlet-eyed stares, and arched an eyebrow. "Hmmm… let me guess what might have brought you two all the way out here? How did you break the Tetsusaiga this time?"

As Inuyasha gnashed his fangs, the jagged stripes on his cheeks darkening and widening, Sesshomaru dropped a warning hand on his brother's shoulder. The contact was enough to stop the transformation; the taiyoukai watched Totosai's eyes widen and then narrow in a calculating manner. Clearing his throat, and hoping it didn't sound _too_ much like gagging, Sesshomaru spoke. "We know that you have been experimenting with forging a single weapon out of two different source materials; have you been successful?"

The demon smith remained silent for a long moment, his eyes keen and his fingers never ceasing their stroking of his beard, which was steadily becoming even filthier from the caress. "I have achieved a level of perfection, yes."

"We have a commission for you."

Totosai's broad smirk was just the tiniest bit unnerving as he picked up a nasty-looking set of tongs. Loudly snapping them open and shut a few times, he beckoned the two brothers closer. Inuyasha flinched, but Sesshomaru firmly urged him forward with a hand planted in the middle of his back.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

The demon bull placidly cropping grass several leagues away from the volcanic mountain flapped his ears at the outraged bellow echoing over the landscape. A few minutes later, he was nearly blown over by the abrupt arrival of two demons in his vicinity.

"_Shit!_ I think the old bastard enjoyed that just a little too much, dammit!" Inuyasha gripped his smarting jaw and plopped down beneath a tree, cursing luridly under his breath. Sesshomaru remained standing, thoughtfully running his tongue over the tip of the new incisor already poking up in the gap between his teeth, while staring back at the opening of the forge as dark smoke began to billow outward.

"I am more curious as to why he wanted several drops of blood from each of us as well as our fangs."

"So Fenik can kick our asses, obviously."

"Speak for yourself, brother; your mate's weapon never 'kicked my ass'."

The hanyou smirked for the first time since leaving the fortress on this highly necessary, although heart-wrenching errand. "That's right… Kagome did a decent job of that all by herself…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"You two whelps better appreciate this; most difficult forging I've ever done! A technical nightmare!" Totosai sat with his hands shoved in his grungy sleeves, his lip jutting out in a formidable pout as he watched the two brothers warily handle the gleaming blade. "It's my right to mark such a triumph…"

"Once the quest is over, you may do so. The sword was heavily damaged in the final battle, so I imagine you will be seeing it again for repairs." Sesshomaru smoothed the smith's ruffled feathers while keeping an eye on Inuyasha, who was running his fingertips over the katana with an odd, dark expression. He blinked when the hanyou suddenly dealt the weapon a ringing slap.

"That's to remind you not to get too cocky, _Fenikkusuken_… and I still think that's a lame-ass name!"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **This snippet was inspired by Kris Cynical's sketch of Inuyasha and Kagome missing random items of clothing and kissing under a tree, posted to Live Journal's 'InuErotica' community.

**Trust**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure how they'd ended up in this position, but at this point, he didn't really care. Under his hands, Kagome's warm skin moved and shifted over the firm muscles beneath, her own slender hands roving over his shoulders and upper arms. He was barely aware of that however, since at that moment, all his attention was concentrated on the connection between their lips.

It had started as one of their usual spats; she'd called him down out of the tree that he'd been napping in because she was ticked off about something. He was grumpy at being woken up and the spat escalated like it usually did until she was red-faced and he was pissed off. As he braced himself for a 'sit', which was the usual end to one of these interludes, Kagome inhaled… but she took him out at the knees in a completely different way.

She stepped up to him, grabbed double handfuls of his sidelocks, yanked his mouth into range and _kissed_ him. He turned to stone. Even when her lips softened against his, moved, invited, he didn't respond because too many thoughts and emotions trapped his mind in a mad whirl. When she broke off the sweet contact, his eyes snapped open in time to see the look of defeated misery darkening her face before she released his hair and turned to bolt.

Inuyasha's body broke free of the stasis that had pinned him as surely as that damned arrow; he caught her arm and spun her into him. Trapping her with a hand in her hair and an arm across her back, he kissed her hungrily, pouring everything he'd held back since the night she'd freed him… and she responded ardently, firing his blood.

He thought at least one of her shoes might be under the prickle bush that his _suikan_ was dangling from, but it was really quite hard to think when Kagome's weight was centred right over his crotch as she straddled his hips and her tongue was sensuously twining around his. As she pushed his _kosode_ off his shoulders, his hands slid from where they rested on her sock-clad calves up her legs to her thighs and right under her short skirt to cup her bottom and pull her closer, his claws prickling her most tender flesh. She shivered, and rose up higher on her knees; he thought she was pulling away until her shirt disappeared up over her head and he was eye-level with her cleavage.

Kagome leaned into him, her arms circling his shoulders, and he closed his eyes as he nuzzled into the offered soft flesh, inhaling deeply of her warm scent. There was still fabric in the way, and he slid a hand up her back, over the broad strap that held the 'bra' in place until he could just tug the narrow ribbon off her shoulder and peel the lace away.

She squirmed when his lips closed over her nipple, and then gasped when his fang grazed it. Inuyasha stopped, wondering if he'd hurt her, but then her fingers cupped the back of his head and pulled him in as she thrust her breast against his mouth… and he realized that Kagome not only accepted him for what he was, but she was also aroused by the claws and fangs that set him apart from human men. She trusted him…

He pulled back and gazed up at her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, at the inviting smile curving her lips as her hands caressed along his shoulders, up his vulnerable throat to cup his face briefly before sliding along his jaw and into his hair. She bent her head towards him; just as their lips made contact, just as their tongues began to mimic the erotic motions of their hips, he knew that he trusted her with his heart as surely as she trusted him with her body.


	5. Prey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **This snippet was inspired by Kris Cynical's sketch 'WaterProwl' posted on Live Journal's 'InuErotica' community. Inuyasha stalking Kagome in the hot spring... grawr!

**Prey**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Kagome slipped into the water of the hot springs and moved out into the middle where it was deepest. She sighed happily and dunked herself under the steaming surface. Stretching back up, she enjoyed the sensuous feel of the water streaming from her face and hair, as she arched her back in order to slick her bangs off her forehead.

Humming quietly to herself, she ran her hands over her shoulders, chest and arms, moving the water over her skin and allowing the heat to relax her. So involved in this indulgent play, she almost missed the small _plip_ of the surface closing over a body as it submerged behind her.

She froze, her hands reflexively covering her breasts as she listened intently, the hair prickling on the back of her neck, but the only sound was the night breeze stirring the leaves far above her head. Slowly turning around at the same time as she began to edge backwards, her eyes widened at the sight of two damp ear tips poking up out of the water, surrounded by a floating silver mass that hovered just below the surface.

As she watched, her fear turning to fascinated amusement, the ears slowly rose out of the dark spring, followed quickly by streaming bangs and dark eyebrows. She giggled when the ears flicked madly, sending crystal droplets flying, but when his eyes opened just above the water's surface, she blinked in confusion as the bubbling amusement died in her throat.

Framed by black lashes spiky with wet, his eyes held no mischief or laughter; instead of the familiar honey-gold, his gaze was dark and predatory. Kagome had never seen this look in Inuyasha's eyes before, and she tried without success to place it. Unlike the tender, bashful glances directed at her by Hojo, or even the careless gallantry of Koga… this was outside her realm of knowledge. Abruptly skittish, she backed away but he followed, those keen hunter's eyes locked on her. She held still, but the nervous smile betrayed her as the hanyou prowled closer.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as strong arms came around her thighs, slid up her hips to lock around her waist; he rose out of the water, his bronzed gaze capturing her more thoroughly than even his embrace. Kagome trembled in the circle of his arms, wide-eyed with surprise as his head lowered towards her, tilted and then his lips brushed against her cheek.

"Inu… yasha…?" she murmured tremulously, caught off guard by the delicious little shivers skating over her skin as his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear, and his hands moulded her curves. He didn't answer her for a long moment, but then he pulled her tightly to him, his hardness pressing against her softness.

"Caught you…" he purred, the sound roughening his voice. His fang-tip followed by his tongue-tip began delicately tracing a line down the side of her throat, and she arched her neck to give him better access. She gasped and trembled for a different reason when his lips reached her breasts, and he smiled into her skin before rumbling, "Now I'm gon-na _eat_ you…"


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **This snippet was inspired by Kris Cynical's sketch of a shirtless Inuyasha balancing Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, his gaze turned inward, titled 'Internal Reflections' posted on Live Journal's 'InuErotica' community.

**Aftermath**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Every morning since _that_ one, it has been the same.

Every morning he has greeted the quiet dawn with violent action as he battles the desperation within. He spins, leaps, slashes, feints, retreats, attacks, sending brilliant flashes of dawn's pink and gold light streaking through the meadow's soft air. Enchanted metal whirls, slices, twists; his movements as sharp and angry as his thoughts.

It has been this way for him every morning of the last week, ever since the end.

The final day, a burning hell of desperation, recklessness and blood, won only by a cooperation of demon-fangs and miko-purity… won and lost all at once.

She'd removed the rosary from around his neck that last morning, coming with the dawn to where he sat in wary peace with his brother. Kneeling before him in weighted silence, she'd gazed into his eyes with such sad yearning that he'd held his tongue from gruff rebuke… and then stolen his breath with the swiftness of her movement, the hated beads up and over his head so fast he hadn't time to flatten his ears.

He remembered exactly how she warmed the air between them as she leaned into him, in danger of toppling into his lap as she stretched past his shoulders to ease the rosary down the length of his hair… but he'd frozen in place as her lips brushed his cheek and instead of her, his hands had clutched Tetsusaiga for stability. She'd pulled away with the rosary in her hand, her eyes gone dark and haunted, then smiled slightly before retreating into the pale shadows.

The regrets of not taking that moment in time, of feeling her weight in his arms, her breath on his throat, wrapping himself around her as much as her warmth wrapped around his soul fuelled his morning destruction of the meadow's gentle peace.

After all they had struggled… after all they had suffered… not even the chance to say…

He paused, shifted his weight while swinging the transformed fang up over his bare shoulder, the glistening sweat on his naked skin pearlized by the soft light. Wiping his brow with the back of a clawed hand, he stared at the ground but his eyes were turned inward, trying again to see his way through the swirling storm buffeting his heart.

Still a hanyou, but not the same one pinned to the Goshinboku. No longer an outcast, but with a home and a pack of his own. No longer alone… but without the one who'd given everything of herself to heal him.

He'd never thanked her, never said how much she truly meant to him… the one who'd stayed by his side even when he'd hurt her over and over again by going to the one who'd betrayed him.

She'd given him her friendship and then her heart… and that awesome responsibility had frightened him, pushed him away from her gentle hope… but he somehow had thought he'd have time after to tell her…

She was gone in the aftermath, before the ground had ceased smoking.

The blackened Jewel rocked gently in a hollow where the dark hanyou's foul body had laid before the Meidou sent him through the hell-gates. Kagome had stumbled, dropped to her knees and cupped the tainted orb in her hands. She whimpered once as brilliant violet-pink light shone through the cracks between her fingers… and then the Jewel was whole and unblemished in her palm.

Her eyes had sought out his, and even though she smiled, the expression of infinite sadness in her gaze caused his chest to tighten as she slowly extended the softly-glowing Jewel towards him, offering him the wish he'd forsaken in his heart long ago but never retracted. He'd reached for her, a new resolve fuelled by a new wish strengthening his actions… but as his hand had closed over hers, she'd shimmered oddly… and vanished along with his hopes.

His hopes… that somehow the fates which had brought them together would permit him to keep her. A selfish wish, yes, but he had barely determined on it when she was gone. His heart literally stopped for a beat before resuming a ragged tempo that persisted even now, disturbing his sleep and reminding him of his might-have-beens.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep sigh, he glanced towards the well, the silent witness to his pain… and his heart stopped again. Seated on the wooden lip, her dark hair twining about her sweet face, looking much as she had that day she'd asked his permission to stay by his side… and he'd admitted his need for her to the others… Kagome watched him with a faint smile playing about her lips.

He was on her before he could stop himself, dropping Tetsusaiga and snatching her to him in a crushing embrace, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her warm, wonderful scent, listening to her pounding pulse echoing in his own chest. Her arms slipped around him, her hands sliding up under his hair to splay her slender fingers across his skin as she pressed herself into him. Her breath tingled his bare chest, and his mind spun in mad circles.

"How…?" he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

Her voice bubbled with happiness. "You wished with your heart… for me."


	7. Exposure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, despite all the lewd things that I regularly do to him. Don't sue.

**A/N: **This drabble was written for Forthright's 'Quickie Challenge' on Live Journal's 'InuErotica' community. Rated 'M' for citrus.

**Exposure**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Are you sure?" she moaned breathily, her head tipping back against his shoulder as her firm body moved rhythmically over him, the slick velvety heat of her body gripping him as tightly as her slender hands did his hair.

He did not bother to answer, because speaking would mean allowing the ecstatic growls collecting in his throat their freedom, but merely kept on with his leisurely investigation of the arch of the young woman's neck, tasting her with lips and tongue while he tugged the layers of linen and silk off her slender shoulders. Releasing her long dark hair, he admired the silken fall tumbling down her back as she tossed her head; it spilled over him, brushing his face and filling his nose with her warm, delicate scent.

Rin moaned again, her back arching as his fingertips cupped her breasts and teased each dusky nipple in turn. He had laid aside his armour, his only concession to this intimacy, but his weapons were within easy reach as he toyed with her in the spreading shade of the massive magnolia tree on this summer afternoon. Jaken had been sent away on some errand; it was his presence that she'd asked after, afraid of interruption.

There was a strong illicit thrill in coupling with her like this out in the open, her slackened robes concealing the join between their bodies even as her curves were exposed as she rode him. He had never told her how much he loved the strong lines of her back, of her shoulders, of the sweet divots that book-ended her spine, but she knew that this was his favourite position when haste was required.

Sesshomaru slid his hand down the contours of her torso, curled his deadly claws away from her tender skin and rubbed his knuckle over the small, sensitive nub of flesh hidden in her wet folds; he was rewarded by a long, drawn-out cry as her body clenched hard around him. Locking his arm across her thighs, he braced his back against the tree behind them and thrust rapidly upward until he snarled into the nape of her neck.

Panting lightly, Rin threaded her fingers with his where they still gripped her hip; he pulled her back against his chest and licked the sweat from her temple as they relaxed together, listening to the drowsy drone of cicadas in the long meadow grass. Over their shared contentment, he picked up the shuffling sounds of distant approach. _Damn_. Nuzzling her hair, he murmured, "Rin…"

She twisted her head to give him a longing look, and reached back a hand to tangle in damp silver strands, bringing them to her lips for a kiss. "Are you sure it's him?" she asked wistfully. He was momentarily entranced by the softness of her mouth.

"Unfortunately, beloved."


	8. Surety

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, despite my propensity for doing lewd things to him. Don't sue.

**A/N: **This drabble was written for Forthright's 'Quickie Challenge' on Live Journal's 'InuErotica' community. Contains spoilers for IY manga # 494. Rated 'M' for coarse language and suggestions of erotic activity.

**Surety**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Are you sure, lovely Sango?"

The slayer's reply was lost in a rustling of cloth, and then there was silence except for the night breeze.

Silence unless you were a hanyou cursed with _very_ sharp hearing, that is.

Inuyasha grumbled, shoved his hands deeper into his sleeves and tried to tune out the clear-as-a-temple-bell noises of the monk and the slayer consummating their love… again. Shifting on his branch, he tried to concentrate on other things, like Kagome's warm scent, but the images _that_ conjured up were just as provocative.

Sparks shot upwards as Kagome poked the fire. Grumbling to himself about horny monks, he dropped out of the tree to crouch beside her. "Like fucking rabbits…" he growled, flattening his ears.

"That's why it's called a 'quickie'," Kagome grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling.

Inuyasha blinked. "Your world has a name for it?" he asked incredulously.

She blushed, but her tone was challenging. "Yours doesn't?"

"Well… er… uh… I… um… _keh_!" He turned his head away, his cheeks scorching while he tried to think… until Kagome casually leaned against his side. Inuyasha instantly recalled that unfortunately interrupted moment in her bedroom a few days before; he made a split-second decision. "Kirara… guard those two and the runt."

Kagome squeaked in surprise when she found herself flying through the moonlit trees, tucked securely against Inuyasha's chest until they landed on a sturdy branch. Wrapping his arms around her, he seated her in his lap as he sat down against the trunk. She blinked up at him, remembering the last time she'd seen that intense look in her eyes… which instantly loosed dozens of butterflies in her stomach.

Inuyasha hesitated. _What if she doesn't…? Shit. Did I just fuck up? _His unspoken question was answered when Kagome smiled softly and nestled into him, her arms sliding around his torso to hug him tightly. Licking his lips nervously, he carefully tightened his hold… but somehow one of his hands found bare skin at her waist and he froze.

Kagome held her breath, aware of his tension. Bravely nuzzling his throat as scarlet flooded her cheeks, she whispered, "Please, Inuyasha. I… want you to touch me…" His throat moved as he swallowed, but then the errant hand gently skimmed up her back, making her shiver with the delicacy of his touch. Snuggling close, she sighed contentedly as his feather-light caress became both lingering and firmer as he gained confidence.

"Kagome…?" he murmured, entranced by the warmth and texture of her skin but needing to know before he committed his heart any further. "When the time comes… when you have to choose… which world will you…?"

She had to think for a moment, because being in his arms after so long _wanting_ was very distracting. "I choose _you_."

"Are you sure?" he breathed, his heart beginning to hammer in his ears; when her soft lips brushed gently along his jaw, he tilted his head and captured her reassurance with his kiss.


	9. Tozan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kikyo or Naraku or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I return them in good condition when I've finished tormenting them.

**A/N: **Due to the cheerful encouragement and invaluable beta efforts of Alterfano, this bunny made it out of the Hutch alive. Thanks so much for your help, because it sure wouldn't have survived otherwise!

For Dreaming Trees' InuErotica July 2007 Porn Party request.

Warnings: non-con, character death and florid free verse.

**Tozan**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

She is earth… baked clay and bone-rich ash.

All she desires of this world is release from it.

He is fire… burning ambition and seething flesh.

All he desires of this world is power… over her.

A deep-velvet, decaying night

Heavy with damp loam-scent,

Smoke-tainted, slow-eddying

He finds her…

Alone. Alluringly alone.

Her bow and arrows cast aside.

Her hair and robes unbound. He pauses, narrowing, until

Her pale earthen-ivory flesh gleams in the inky darkness,

Desire's tinder and hunger's flint.

His fire-scent smoulders as she beguilingly bathes in the night-dew,

Glazing the faint crackling and crazing that mars her hardened shell,

Softening and dampening her fired clay joints into yielding temptation,

Damning him…

His corrupted limbs ensnare her,

Mocking tenderness with punishing need.

Seeking her moist crevasses, his brutal flesh

Thrusts hard into her secret depths.

Twisted passions fuel his vicious caresses;

His ember eyes burn her fathomless gaze.

She does not, will not succumb to his profane embrace,

Will not cry out in either agony or ecstasy. She endures,

Gathering her need…

He gentles his crushing hold, dares to nip and taste

Her earthy flavours. His burning tongue sliding,

Seeking her moss-cool musk, striving to crack

Her hardened husk and pour in his heat….

Their writhing struggle flares into a flickering

Pyrrhic dance, illuminating a secret smile.

She is the blazing crucible of his dark desires.

Fire smelts Earth, purging its impurities,

While Earth smothers Fire, stealing its fiery breath.

His molten offering fissures

Her moist, rich earth,

Quenching unholy desires while

Scouring their tainted lives.

The night-breeze tumbles his glowing

Embers as he crackles and sifts

Into her crumbling ivory ashes.

Passion's decay mingling

Their souls' release.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**  
A/N:** 'Tozan' is a type of specialty wood-fired Japanese kiln that takes at least ten days to stoke, fire and cool. At night when in fully engulfed, it resembles the hellish maw of a fire-breathing earthen dragon. There only four Tozan kilns currently in use worldwide, including the one proudly housed in my home town.

'Naraku' is an archaic word for 'hell' according to the Japanese dictionary I use, so I couldn't resist playing with fire - especially since the character was once burned alive as Onigumo.


	10. Seijinshiki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: **This fic came about because Forthright asked me for information on Japanese holidays in answer to an iyfic contest prompt. Since I'd done the research already, when a _furisode_-wearing fluff!bunny tripped into the Hutch, I was ready for it. 'Coming of Age Day' _(Seijinshiki)_ is the second Monday in January; everyone who turned twenty years old in the past year celebrates nation-wide on this day. The young ladies (and some of the men) dress up in traditional finery and are treated to civic festivities that often include alcohol, since they are now of legal age.

Forthright's fic is titled 'Setsubun', which is a traditional spring holiday that takes place on February 3 every year. It is often linked to the lunar New Year celebrations and is considered a time of new beginnings. Many thanks to Forth for a) prodding me into writing this little bunny, and b) providing invaluable beta work.

Kagome's 'valuable family heirloom' _furisode_ kimono and new _kanzashi_ hair ornaments are based on this gorgeous example:

http(colon)(double slash)moonwaltz(dot)sakura(dot)ne(dot)jp(backslash)moon(backslash)

cstmphotos-en(dot).htm

Good old Wiki helped with the names of clothing items:

http(colon)(double slash)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(backslash)wiki(backslash)Kimono(pound)

Kimonoaccessoriesandrelatedgarments

**Warnings**: Rampant fluff. Keep your toothbrush handy.

_**Seijinshiki**_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"What are your plans today, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, blowing on her cup of steaming tea.

The hanyou looked up from his bowl of rice porridge. "Patrol the perimeters, check the snares… track a deer," he answered, then added with only a slight trace of bitterness, "what I always fucking do in the winter around here."

The elderly miko merely nodded, careful to show no emotion that might be construed as pity. "Will you check on young Sango for me as well? I fear that this pregnancy is not agreeing with her."

"If that damn monk would stop knocking her up every summer, she wouldn't be so ill all the time," Inuyasha growled, putting down his half-filled bowl. "If he keeps this up, she'll be dead by next spring. Those kids need their mother, not a memory of one." Kaede again nodded rather than speaking as he stood up, shook out his sleeves and shoved Tetsusaiga into place at his hip.

She moved to stand just inside the doorway of her hut and watched as the hanyou strode away through the snow, his robes as bright as spilled blood. _I wonder how long it will be before he ceases to return here when the days grow shorter; already Shippo has made the choice to stay with his own kind. _Letting the mat drop back into place, she heaved her old bones up onto the wooden platform and poked at the fire until the embers spat. _Every year Inuyasha's temper becomes shorter and the darkness in his eyes deeper. What will become of him without you, Kagome?_

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Grandfather brought in the kimono, Kagome, and I steamed it… are you ready to dress? The appointment with the photographer is in two hours." Mrs. Higurashi stood in Kagome's doorway, shimmering silk cascading over her arm. The young woman slowly turned her head away from the window, where she had been watching the January wind rustling through the bare branches of the Goshinboku.

Smiling listlessly, Kagome murmured, "I guess so…"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed a little as she entered the room and laid the exquisite _furisode_ kimono out on the bed. Her hands smoothed over the cool fabric, lightly tracing the hand-painted bouquets and clusters of loose petals trailing across the pale pink background, admiring the dramatic effect of the softly feminine shade turning first to smoky purple and then to deepest black around the hem. _So delicate, and yet so strong_… "I wore this the day your father proposed, you know," she said, briefly lost in memory. "It was my _Seijinshiki_… did you remember to put on your slip?"

In reply, Kagome pulled back the hem of the purple under-kimonoto reveal the modern full-body cotton garment protecting the precious silks. The unenthusiastic expression on the young woman's face had her mother crossing the room and catching hold of her chin. "It's your special day, my dear. Try to cheer up a little?" she suggested. "I'd like to see your pretty smile in the photographs…"

Kagome gave her mother a long, steady look, her eyes dark. "This isn't exactly the way I expected to celebrate my coming of age," she stated sharply, pulling loose to again stare out the window.

"I know." Mrs. Higurashi laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You've worked so hard for the past four years, graduating from high school with honours, being accepted into university…" They stood quietly, looking out at the ancient tree, the sacred garland fluttering against a scar marring the gnarled bark. When the silence had stretched long enough to be uncomfortable, the older woman murmured, "I know you don't want to hear this, but isn't it time you let go of the past? It will be _Setsubun_ soon… don't you think you should have a new beginning to go along with becoming an adult?"

Her daughter went perfectly rigid under her touch; Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently until Kagome ground out, "How long did it take you to get over Dad?"

Bowing her head in rebuke, her mother answered, "Point taken… but at least I had you and Sota to cushion my grief."

They remained in silence for a while longer, until Kagome shook off her mother's hand and turned towards the gleaming kimono. "May I wear your tortoiseshell combs?" she asked, reluctantly conceding the importance of the day to her mother.

"Yes, of course… and Grandpa bought a new set of _kanzashi _as your gift."

"Beats a dried-up kappa hand," came the morose retort.

Kagome patiently cooperated while her mother laboured to fit the kimono to her slender frame, draping and folding and tugging the rich fabric until she was finally cinched into the elaborate, multi-layered green brocade obi, which was then secured in its turn by a braided pink cord. Once she was deemed acceptably dressed, she then suffered her shoulder-length hair to be pinned up.

"I wish you hadn't cut it," Mrs. Higurashi chided gently around a mouthful of pins, meeting Kagome's eyes in the mirror.

"I was in mourning," the young woman replied curtly, watching her mother carefully secure the elaborate _kanzashi_ so that the delicate silk flowers spilled fetchingly down the side of her face. A light dusting of powder, a swipe of rosy lipstick, and Mrs. Higurashi paused to admire her handiwork.

"You look lovely; your father would be so proud if he could see you today," she smiled. Gently squeezing Kagome's silken shoulder, she bustled off to chivvy Sota into his good clothes. The lanky teenager had earlier expressed his reluctance to don traditional wear, but she had reminded him that he _could _be wearing his new middle-school uniform and be sitting in geography class instead of enjoying a day of food and festivities, and he'd capitulated with surprising ease.

Kagome studied her reflection sombrely, noting that her resemblance to Kikyo had only increased over the last four years. Her thoughts inevitably turned to the silver-haired hanyou that had linked their lives, and a single tear trickled wetly down her powdered cheek.

"Inuyasha…"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Kagome…" A vaporous puff held her name before him in the cold air as the hanyou stared down into the dank depths of the ancient well. No matter which direction he ventured when he left the village, he always seemed to end up here, the last place he had seen the young woman alive four long years before. The numbing loneliness he felt intensified to a dull ache, reminding him why he only returned in the winters 'to look after the old hag'.

Miroku and Sango knew the real reason why he kept coming back, of course; they'd been the ones who restrained him when he'd almost lost control, so crazed with exhaustion after spending nearly a month continuously throwing himself into the well in hopes that _this_ time it would open and allow him to reach Kagome. _I should have gone with you… I shouldn't have let you go_…

In the battle's aftermath, with the Jewel abruptly gone from this reality, and with the scent of Naraku's miasma clinging to their skin, he'd dared to kiss her on this very spot. Kagome had blushed so prettily, then stood on tip-toe to return the sweet caress. _'Come with me,'_ she'd urged, holding his hand tightly, her eyes shining in her dirt-streaked face. _'I want you to be there, too, to tell the story.'_ He'd promised to follow later, after doing a final check to make sure none of Naraku's long-suppressed demons remained, and kissed her again before handing her up onto the lip of the well. She'd gifted him with the most beautiful smile before stepping off the edge…

After a few months of enduring the daily hazards of living with a depressed and angry hanyou, Miroku had dared to suggest that perhaps the couple had been separated for a reason… because of their immaturity. When Inuyasha snarled back that Kagome was old enough to wed from both youkai and human perspectives, the monk had gently sighed. _'You both have quick tempers, you are both too fast to lash out, either verbally or with a subduing spell… I'm trying to say that you may not have been able to live together without growing to despise each other. You have almost no experience of women…'_

'_Shut the __fuck __up, houshi,'_ he snarled dangerously, but Miroku fixed him with a fiery look.

'_I'm not talking about __sexual__ experience, baka! I meant that you are remarkably insensitive to the feelings of others; your mouth is your worst enemy because you say hurtful things before you consider the impact of your words!'_ he snapped. _ 'You have some growing up to do before you can call yourself an adult!' _Miroku's tone softened a little as he added,_ "The best way to honour Kagome-sama's memory is to conduct yourself as you know she would have wished."_

Inuyasha's first impulse was to gut the monk, but he held back. He told himself that he refrained because the pregnant slayer was hormonally deadly, but the real reason was that Miroku's words had struck home. When he left the village with Shippo that spring, he really tried to learn a new way of dealing with people, so that when he saw Kagome again he would be more… what was that word? _Empathetic_.

The first attempts were predictable; since he was practising tolerance on a kitsune that knew exactly which buttons to push, there were plenty of lumps, black eyes and shouted insults. However, as time passed, he found himself offering to help others because he _wanted_ to reach out, not simply because Kagome would have expected it. He was often rejected with fear and disdain, but the infrequent acceptance, sometimes accompanied by thanks and praise, encouraged him to keep trying. In the second summer of wandering, he even fell half in love with a young woman whose smile lit up his heart, but he quickly realized that it was only an echo of Kagome's sunny expression that had attracted him, and so he moved on.

"_Dammit!_" His fist smashed into the venerable wood, driving slivers into his knuckles; the pain steadied him, like it always did. Licking away the blood, Inuyasha again contemplated a bleak and empty future without the one person who truly accepted him for himself. The lack of youkai in her time, once a source of comfort, now tormented him with the possibility that he wouldn't survive long enough to see her again.

Looking around furtively, he prepared to give it another try, the same ritual he performed every day of the months that he was resident in the village. _Why do I fucking torture myself? It'll be the same this time as always; maybe I __should__ just grow up and accept that I'll never see her again. _Rolling over the rim, he dropped into the darkness, instinctively righting himself to land in a crouch. In the depths of his despair just after the well closed, he'd tried to break his neck and end the pain, but his _youki_ refused to cooperate. _Right… as if either of us could ever forget Kagome._ Awaiting the expected impact, he was abruptly squeezed by tremendous pressure that left him on his knees, gasping painfully as he struggled to orient himself… and suddenly, shockingly realized that instead of open sky, there was a timbered roof far above his head.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Where are we meeting the girls?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she fussily adjusted the neckline of her peony-adorned _homongi_ kimono while they organized themselves in the entry hall with fans in their obi, lipstick in their handbags and polished _zori_ in hand.

"They want to have pictures taken in front of the old teahouse, and then the park with that pretty fountain, before we go to the ceremony at the civic centre…"

"Oh, how lovely! Was Hojo invited? Such a clever boy, on the dean's list…"

"I hope not," Kagome replied flatly, fighting down the urge to lose her temper even though she knew her mother wasn't really _trying_ to rub salt in the wound. Mrs. Higurashi had been sympathetic to her plight, but nevertheless hauled her sobbing daughter out of bed on the first day of high school, a scant two weeks after her middle school graduation and only a matter of days after the well closed.

'_I won't have you breaking your neck by jumping into that well twenty times a day,'_ she'd declared, hand on hip and steel in her eye. _'The girls will be here in half an hour, and you are going out that door with them to give yourself something constructive to do, if nothing else. You need to grow up and get on with it!'_ Her stern tone softened slightly as she added, _'If Inuyasha arrives, I'll phone the school, all right?'_ However, the phone call never came, and Kagome only desisted from testing the well every day upon arriving home from class when she badly sprained her ankle a few months later, leading to her mother's worried threat to have the well blocked off to prevent further foolishness. Kagome had bowed to the inevitable, filling her days with school and nights with study, improving her grades enough for university entrance so that she could someday honour the past by practising traditional medicine.

Despite attending a prestigious all-boys high school on the other side of Tokyo and then entering an even more illustrious university, Hojo had continued to be a hopeful presence in her life, especially once Eri and Yuka decided that Kagome had been callously dumped by her boyfriend. However, Ayumi was more perceptive; she realized the girl's emotional wounds ran deeper than a simple lovers' spat. One day after a cram school session, several weeks into their first semester, she quietly asked about the silver-haired boy, then supplied the tissues as Kagome helplessly wept and told her a modified version of the truth. She had been a good friend over the last few years, fending off the other two and their endless suggestions for taking Kagome's mind off the young man she now referred to as 'Sha Nishinu'.

_Fat chance of forgetting Inuyasha… ever._ Kagome started a little at her grandfather's voice. "You look absolutely exquisite, granddaughter," the old man enthused, beaming. "I have another gift for you!" He proudly offered her a twist of silvery fur; even as she recoiled, Kagome recognized it as a fox stole, considered in some quarters to be an essential accessory on this day.

"I _can't_, Grandpa. I just can't wear… _fox_ fur." She tried to smile to take the sting out of the rejection, even as memories of bright green eyes and a mischievous grin danced through her mind. "I love the _kanzashi, _though; thanks very much!" Pressing a kiss to his withered cheek, she quickly slid open the door leading to the foyer, seeking escape from the sudden pain in her chest that had nothing to do with the tightly-bound silk encasing her ribs.

At that moment the outer door clattered open, and her heart, which had often felt like it was barely beating, seemed to stall before restarting with a palpable throb.

Staring at the silver-haired, red-robed man framed in the opening, her throat went dry even as she drank him in. For his part, Inuyasha had barely recovered from the shock of the well letting him through before he was again stunned by the sight of his Kagome attired like a vision of spring, her eyes as bright as her suddenly-blazing smile.

She was the first to break the stasis pinning them in place; heedless of her fine garments, she flung herself across the narrow room and into his arms. "_Inuyasha! _ You're here!" she exclaimed, dropping everything to bury her face in his chest while seizing fistfuls of fire-rat.

The hanyou slowly brought up his hands to slide around her shoulders, to confirm what his nose and his eyes told him… that she was real and holding onto him like she was afraid he'd vanish if she let go. Ducking his head, he deeply inhaled her warm scent as he brushed his lips over the bared skin below her ear and was rewarded with a delicate shiver. "Kagome… it's _really_ you… I'm _not _dreaming…" he murmured, tightening his arms to bring her closer.

"If we _are _dreaming, then I don't want to wake up," she whispered fiercely. His gaze fastened on her smiling lips, but a polite cough had him snapping his attention to their audience.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said graciously, while her son and her father-in-law gawked over her shoulders at the long-missing hanyou. "It's good to see you again; come in for some tea when you're reacquainted," she offered before sliding the door closed to give the pair some privacy.

Kagome quickly shoved her feet into the dropped _zori_ while maintaining a death grip on Inuyasha's _suikan,_ then quickly pulled the hanyou away from the house. The couple ended up under the Goshinboku, their eyes only for each other. Inuyasha admired the _kanzashi_ in her hair, then brushed the trailing blossoms away from her cheek with careful claws. "What's the occasion?" he asked, too bemused by everything that had happened in the last few minutes to be any more coherent.

"It's _Seijinshiki_," she replied, nearly delirious with happiness as she gazed up at his dear face. At his cocked head and curious look, she elaborated, "I'm now of legal age… an adult in this time… I've grown up while we were apart."

Her words struck a chord, but he grumbled anyways, "Keh. You were already old enough as far as I was concerned… so what?" Losing himself in her limpid grey eyes, he reluctantly conceded the point that perhaps the fates had done them a favour.

Kagome giggled at the random nature of their first conversation in years, but stifled the questions bubbling in her heart to say, "Well… I can now legally drink sake, so now I can get married…" The deep golden intensity of his expression caused her breath to hitch just as his fingertips tilted up her chin, his intentions plainly obvious. She rose up onto her toes to meet him half-way, her eyelashes fluttering shut in anticipation of the kiss; her sandals slipped a little on the paving stones, but his strong arms swept her safely into his embrace.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Sota and Grandpa Higurashi arrived back downstairs wearing identical Cheshire-cat grins just as Mrs. Higurashi finished arranging tea cups and _mochi_ cakes on a tray. She shot them a considering look before asking, "What have _you_ been up to?"

While Grandpa merely grinned wider, Sota couldn't contain himself. "Looks like Kagome will follow in your footsteps as a spring bride," he burst out, "but I'll bet Dad didn't kiss you like _that_ in public when you said 'yes'!"


	11. Seven Ghostly Sins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Band of Seven, nor Inuyasha. Wish I did (especially Bankotsu), but I don't.

**A/N:**Naraku's human henchmen encompass a variety of sins. Written for the January 2008 'Haiku Series' prompt at LJ's iypoems community. Much thanks to Ginger Bits for his editing.

**Seven Ghostly Sins**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**I. Kokotsu**

Gluttonous giant,

Demon-eater, hungry ghost,

Choked on a wolf's bone.

**II. Mukotsu**

Envious groping,

Poison-dealing, smoky ghost,

Smote by taiyoukai.

**III. Ginkotsu**

Mechanical sloth,

Thunder-launcher, silver ghost,

Blasted into scrap.

**IV. Suikotsu**

Murderous doctor,

Razor-slashing, wrathful ghost,

Saved and lost at once.

**V. Jakotsu**

Femme fatale killer,

Serpent-swordsman, lusty ghost,

Crushed on rocky bed.

**VI. Renkotsu**

Treasonous plotter,

Flame-lit, avaricious ghost,

Betrayer, betrayed.

**VII. Bankotsu**

Prideful ringleader,

Dragon-wielder, brutal ghost,

Tetsusaiga's prey.


	12. Calligraphy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The vastly talented Rumiko Takahashi does, plus all the corporations she permits to hold his leash.

**A/N:** Written for the 'Calligraphy' challenge at LJ's 'FirstTweak' Inu/Kag community and originally posted March 28, 2008. Thanks to Forthright for the quickie look-see, as well as JR Maxwell and Ouatic-7 for their research!

According to my esteemed sources, _hiragana_ characters weren't standardized until 1900. Before this time, 'i-n-u' had three separate phonetic symbols (it now has two), so the chances of a 'spelling mistake' would have been higher. I also suspect, like the creative spellings of Chaucerian or Elizabethan English, _hiragana_ characters were likely subject to regional variations. Inuyasha's lady mother possibly formed the symbols differently from the monks at Mushin's temple; it doesn't mean that Miroku is 'wrong'... it just didn't look right to Inuyasha's eye.

_Hiragana_ was the preserve of women and young children; The Tale of Genji was written in this form and due to its incredible, enduring popularity, acted to spread the use of _hiragana_ amongst both women and men. _Kanji_, on the other hand, was the written language of men, since it was considered 'too difficult' for a woman to learn. Therefore, Miroku's primary written language would have been _kanji_, so he may be excused for making a 'mistake' in _hiragana_.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Wonder if the girls are done yet?" Inuyasha remarked, idly scratching his stomach as he lazed in the generous shade of the Goshinboku, his head pillowed carelessly on his arm as he stared up at the shifting patterns of the breeze-tossed branches.

"Shippo-kun would be undoubtedly annoying you by now if they were finished with their bathing," Miroku replied from his spot several feet away. The hanyou turned his head just in time to see the monk pin down yet another _ofuda _with a fist-sized rock, and again wrinkled his nose at the sharp smell of fresh ink.

"How many more of those are ya gonna write?" he asked, hoping that Miroku was almost done because he didn't really want to leave his comfortable spot due to an ink-induced headache.

"The _ofuda_ are completed; now I must write the headman's letter, but that won't take long."

"Make it quick, houshi."

The monk hid a smile. "I will do my best to accommodate your delicate nose, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Whatever."

Peace descended for a short while as Miroku bent to his work, creating neat vertical columns of _kanji _that announced, in very formal terms, the marriage of the headman's daughter to the third son of the local petty lordship… until the monk grumbled under his breath, "How on earth am I to dignify the young lady's name with _kanji_ when it only exists in _hiragana_?"

The hanyou, who was lost in contemplation of life, the universe, and much more importantly, the flavour of ramen on the lunch menu, rolled over and propped his chin on his fist. "Whaddya mean? Can't every name be written in _kanji_?"

"Not at all, Inuyasha. For instance, Lady Kagome's name has no _kanji _equivalent, so I would face the same problem if she was to wed someone of a noble house… like you, for instance… and a formal announcement was required." Miroku kept his face perfectly straight, but his eyes twinkled as the hanyou suddenly became extremely interested in a blade of grass.

"Keh."

The monk was struck by mischievous inspiration and swirled his brush through the ink as he selected a fresh piece of rice paper. Working quickly, he created a very impressive-looking document purporting to be 'an announcement from the august Lord of the Western Lands regarding the marriage of the second son of the house, Lord Inuyasha, to the winsome Lady Kagome of'… here he had to pause and think, since 'Lady Kaede's village' didn't sound very impressive, so he substituted the characters for the much grander-sounding 'Eastern Capital' instead.

Setting it aside to dry, he wrote out a second copy of the 'announcement' in _hiragana_ while stealing covert glances at the hanyou, who had a far-away look in his eye and a slight smile playing across his lips. When the gloss had disappeared from the second document, he casually beckoned, "Come have a look at this, Inuyasha, and tell me what you think." The hanyou shook himself as if awakened from a particularly wonderful dream and reluctantly trundled over. Miroku blandly commented, "It looks so much more elegant if done completely in _hiragana_, don't you think?" while gleefully watching Inuyasha's expression as he crouched down to peruse the papers.

There was silence for a very long moment. Miroku expected an embarrassed outburst of some sort, accompanied by name-calling and possibly death threats delivered before the flustered hanyou bolted for the hills, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, his gaze very intent as he scrutinized the papers one at a time, before tapping a long claw against the _hiragana_ version.

"Ya used the wrong symbols for 'dog', idiot, and Kagome's name doesn't look like _that_."

Startled, the monk looked down as well. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Gimme the brush," he ordered, snagging another piece of paper and pushing back his trailing sleeves. While Miroku watched, more than a little bemused, the hanyou neatly wrote his name and Kagome's side by side in flowing _hiragana_. "See? _These_ are the symbols for 'dog', and _that's_ the way her name is supposed to look," he said, flourishing the paper under the monk's nose.

"I see," he confirmed, nodding sagely to cover his surprise. "Who instructed you in the art of calligraphy, Inuyasha?"

"My mother," the hanyou grunted. "She and her ladies taught me _hiragana_, but she died before I learned _kanji_… except the symbols for my name, of course." He stood up, shaking his sleeves back into place, and said in an offhand manner, "I'm gonna go hustle the girls along; I'm starving," and stalked off in the direction of the river.

Miroku watched him go, more than a little deflated, then collected up the three pieces of paper, folded them neatly, and tucked them into his robes before continuing on with his task.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**Several weeks later, on the other side of the well…**

"Kagome! Granddaughter! Come look at what I've found!"

The dark-haired girl sighed, looking at the pile of homework teetering on her desk, and called back, "I'm really busy, Ojii-chan! Can it wait?"

"I think you need to see this," came her mother's subdued voice, and Kagome was sufficiently intrigued to abandon her geography text. Bouncing down the stairs, she just managed to not roll her eyes when she saw the musty old strongbox overflowing with documents taking up the centre of the kitchen table.

"More 'valuable family treasures' from the storage shed?" she wearily asked.

Mrs. Higurashi had a most peculiar look on her face as she extended a neatly folded sheaf of very brittle-looking papers. "These are indeed extremely old, Kagome. They're dated nearly five hundred years ago."

"Really? That's _so_ cool!" She fairly snatched the sheaf and eagerly pried it open… only to stare, her jaw sagging, when she read the faded calligraphy.

"What is the meaning of this, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, noting her daughter's shocked expression. "There are two copies, a formal one in _kanji_ and another one in _hiragana_, plus what looks like a practise sheet where the scribe had his work corrected."

Kagome again read over the marriage announcement prominently featuring her name and a certain silver-haired hanyou's, and was at a complete loss for words. "I don't know," she said faintly, and sat down rather abruptly. "I mean… he's never even _kissed_ me!" she blurted out, helplessly waving the documents.

"Is he really of noble birth?" Grandpa wanted to know.

"Er, yes… his mother was a princess of Setsuna, I think…"

"It appears that he has plans for you, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Oi, what the hell stinks in here?" Inuyasha appeared in the kitchen, holding his nose. Backing up a little when he registered the various looks directed his way, ranging from calculating to dewy-eyed to shyly eager, he demanded, "What?"

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	13. Prelude to a Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

**A/N: **Written for the 'Bell' drabble challenge on LJ's FirstTweak challenge community. Thanks to KnittingKnots and InuHanyouNikkie for the inspiration, and to Forthright for the beta job!

**Warnings:** Heavy spoilers for the manga # 556 and #557.

First posted on June 8th, 2008

**Prelude to a Wish**

**Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж****Ж**** Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Darkness surrounds her, smothers her, the only illumination the taunting Jewel.

_The right wish… but when I say it, what will happen to me? I-I'm scared._

"Kagome, can you hear me? _Kagome!_ Wait for me! Don't make the wish without me!"

A point of light cracks the fathomless dark, and star-bright shards of eternity streak towards her, tugging her hair and clothes as they hurtle harmlessly past. Shielding her face, she peers towards the beacon of hope and in a moment is swathed in red, draped in silver and warmed by gold.

_Power. Strength. Safety. _

_Inuyasha._

Trembling, she returns his desperate embrace. "Is it really you?" she whispers fearfully. "Please be real… please don't be an illusion." She can feel his breath on her skin as his lips brush her forehead, breathe in his wild scent, and relief trickles down her cheeks. A calloused thumb tenderly wipes her tears; she watches, transfixed, as Inuyasha touches the tip of his tongue to the salty liquid before smiling a gentle, genuine smile.

His arms shift around her, one hand threading into her hair while the other presses her even closer until she's blushing from the intimacy… and then he kisses her. For a moment that lasts forever but isn't long enough, they are each other's entire world.

When she can breathe again, he's blushing too, but whispers, "Make the wish, Kagome. Break our fates with this wretched thing."

She lays her head on his chest, over his madly-thumping heart, and whispers, "I'm afraid…"

He hugs her tightly, his lean body so strong. "Don't be." His voice and lips are soft, right next to her ear. "You were born for me, and I for you; together we'll end this miserable cycle."

"But what if…?"

"Don't doubt, don't hesitate… just strike. I'll protect you, I promise."

She allows herself one final moment of refuge in his arms, and one more kiss in case this is all she will ever have of him.

As she prepares to speak the final words, a spectral wind swirls and brings a faint, crystalline bell-like chime that heralds an end… and perhaps, just perhaps… a new beginning…

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	14. Autumn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshomaru; Rumiko Takahashi does. I always give him back, especially when he's grinding his fangs and flexing his claws in my direction.

**A/N: **A musing on the price of hesitation, inspired by two excellent Sess/Rin fics recently written by Liliesformary/Helena-Marko ('Burned Fish') and Little Foxglove/Litele-One ('Shades') for LJ's 'MF-Sanctuary' community and its week 29 prompt, 'Unrequited'.

**Warnings:** Character death, angst.

First posted on LJ, August 22, 2008.

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**

**Autumn**

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**

_He waited too long._

He watched her grow from laughing, awkward child to smiling, graceful young woman, but still he hesitated.

It was no longer pride that kept him from declaring his choice; for her sake, he had set that aside long ago, when he followed her into the hellish depths. It was no longer a desire for conquest, either, which would endanger her frail human flesh; the battle against Naraku had tempered him, like Bakusaiga's enchanted steel, and cooled the fire within.

He watched as Rin moved into his brother's lively household upon the death of the elderly miko, where she was welcomed as a younger sister by his brother's wife and a cherished auntie to their brood of children. He watched her crooning to the youngest as she slowly walked the drowsing babe to and fro in the twilight, knew her yearnings as if they sprung within his own chest, but still he did not act.

That autumn, the village was swept by plague.

While he watched, Rin worked alongside Kagome to treat the sick. His first urge was to snatch her up, take her away from the immediate danger, but when he saw how desperate the need was for her help, he resisted his impulse. He sent Jaken to assist Inuyasha with the funeral pyres, watching the smoke curl upwards into the crisp air, but Tenseiga remained silent so he did not move.

However, when his brother's children were struck down, and Rin along with them, he smashed open the hell-gates to bring them back. Kagome, somehow healthy in the midst of death, sent her resurrected children to their father and crept to where he stood until she knelt beside Rin's still form. Taking the young woman's pale, white hand in her own, she turned hopeful eyes up to him, waiting for the life-giving stroke.

Sheathing Tenseiga, he allowed her a brief glimpse of the devastation within his soul as he met her confused gaze. "I cannot," he said, then swept from the room and took to the clear, starlit sky.

He keeps Rin close to his heart, her memorial tablet tucked into his robes against his skin. Sometimes, as he cradles the tangible reminder of her life in his palm, he can almost feel her slender fingers warming his skin, and see her sparkling smile as she looks up at him.

_He waited too long._

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**


	15. EyeOpener

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sesshomaru; Rumiko Takahashi does. I always give him back after messing with his head.

**A/N: **Something silly that popped into my head and ran around giggling for LiveJournal's 'MF-Sanctuary' community and its week 30 prompt, 'Games'.

First posted on LJ, August 27, 2008.

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**

**Eye-Opener**

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**

Sesshomaru gracefully settled himself against the gnarled tree trunk, well within earshot of his charges, but out of sight. They didn't need to know he was there, and it suited him to remain unseen. He and Inuyasha had reached an unspoken accord that their humans were never left unprotected; the hanyou had taken the kitsune hunting this afternoon, so it fell to Sesshomaru to play guardian while Rin and Kagome gathered herbs in the forest.

"Do we have enough, Kagome-sama?"

"Almost, Rin-chan, but I think it's time for a snack."

"Oh, yes, please!"

Closing his eyes, the taiyoukai kept one ear tuned to his ward's bright chatter and the miko's lilting response. Very shortly, he heard Rin yawn; in his mind's eye, he clearly saw the way her small face scrunched up and her tongue curled like a drowsy kitten.

"Rin is sleepy, Kagome-sama."

"Are you? I thought you might like to play cards." A rustle of heavy linen, and he conjured up an image of the small, thick paper rectangles being withdrawn from the miko's robes.

Rin's voice instantly perked up. "Can we play that 'fishing' game again?"

He contentedly listened to their merry laughter, until a note of uncertainty entered the miko's tone. "Rin-chan, whatever are you doing? Why are you undressing?"

"Last night, when you and Inuyasha-sama were playing cards, he had to take off _his _clothes when _he_ lost!"

Yellow eyes snapped _wide_ open.

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ**


	16. Heated

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. He's always returned in (fairly) good condition when I've finished tormenting him!

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's 'FirstTweak' community and its challenge prompt, 'Possession'.

Canon-ish; based on the first time Inuyasha transforms during the battle with Goshinki.

First posted on LJ August 28, 2008.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**Heated**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Liquid fire floods through his veins as he stands among the bloody wreckage. His senses humming, his baser instincts clamouring for more killing, more death… he snaps his flaming gaze to the approaching figure.

_PreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPrey_

The female's racing heartbeat hammers in his ears; her fear-scent tempts pursuit. Her skin fluoresces in his fevered vision, the heat-signals of her flesh an intense rainbow of colour centred in her chest; his claws flex with the desire to tear out that pulsating red glow and rend it to pieces.

_PreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPrey_

His other self struggles free; disgusted, he detects the concern… the _weakness_… his humanity feels for this doomed creature.

"_Kagome!_ Don't come near me!"

The female recoils, but does not flee.

"This form… I don't know what I might do…!"

_PreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPreyPrey_

Shaking off his other self, he slowly prowls towards the female. She inhales sharply, her fear-scent spiking, then moves towards him. He pauses, cocks his head, wondering at her foolish audacity.

"Inuyasha… there are no more enemies."

Her voice is soft and sweet, a soothing balm to his boiling blood.

_PreyPreyPrey Prey Prey Prey Prey_

He holds still, watching her keenly. The female's expressive features come into focus as she arrives within range of his claws.

_Prey Prey Prey Prey_

She has wide, dark eyes and soft, full lips. He can hear her shallow breathing, see her pulse pattering in the slender column of her throat. Fear still taints her scent, but beneath that sour note is an alluring, gentle fragrance that calms his raging blood. _Ka…_

_Prey Prey Prey…_

Her slender hands press against his bare chest, cooling his heated skin. He flicks a glance over her upturned face, focuses on her pink mouth.

_Prey…_

Swaying forward a half-step, he leans down as her lips part, and the earth explodes.


	17. Miasma

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does… plus any other corporation that she's allowed to hold his leash.

**A/N:** Written for Forthrightly's 3rd Annual Hallowe'en Challenge on LiveJournal, on the theme of 'Squeamish'.

**Miasma**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж****Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж****Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"I can't do it!"

She arched an eyebrow. "_Won't_, more like."

"Seriously, Kagome… I _can't_," Inuyasha whimpered. "It's _disgusting_."

His well-brought-up young wife gave a most indelicate snort as she rolled her eyes. "This, from the hero that once endured the agony of a gutful of poison from 'this Sesshomaru'?"

"This is _nothing_ like that," he protested.

"Oh, really? So you're saying that _this_ is an even bigger challenge?"

"_That _didn't stink… and it wasn't so… _squishy_… I'd rather go another round of being trapped inside Naraku's body," Inuyasha shuddered.

"Mount Hakurei or the big spider ball? _Eeyew_ to both," Kagome cheerfully offered, but just when he thought he'd side-tracked her, she added, "It's wasn't _that_ bad, even though walking on his intestines… or whatever those things were… was kinda gross."

"You're missing the point," he grouched.

"And you're stalling," she retorted frostily, completing her treatment with efficient movements.

"I swear I'll puke," he threatened.

Hooking her thumb in the direction of the hut's door, she coolly said, "Aim it outside, or I'll make you clean it up yourself."

"Whatever happened to the 'milk of human kindness'?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome giggled merrily. "As it happens, it was a discussion about milk that started the whole problem, wasn't it?" Picking up the squirming baby, she nuzzled a petal-soft cheek and cooed, "Look at your big, strong daddy, Kioko-chan… afraid of a scary bad smell!"

"That cursed scroll painter's ink smelled better than this crap," the hanyou growled, admitting defeat as he gingerly took hold of the bucket containing a pile of besmeared rags that plainly… and foully… advertised his baby daughter's recent introduction to solid foods.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	18. Only Once

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. He's always returned in (fairly) good condition when I've finished tormenting him!

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's 'FirstTweak' community and its challenge prompt, 'New Moon'.

**Warnings:** Coarse language; Inuyasha hates the new moon.

First posted on LJ September 10, 2009.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

I fucking _hate_ new moons because they show up once_ every_ single fucking month.

I might as well be deaf, dumb and blind, because I'm helpless as a mewling pup. Can't hear anything, can barely see… no claws, no fangs, and the final insult? No Tetsusaiga on a night when trouble _always_ seems to find us.

The houshi's dozing against the far wall; he found this rundown temple and helped the runt start the fire. Good thing, too, because it's fucking _pouring_ outside; maybe the lousy weather will discourage Naraku's minions from looking for us. Heh. The slayer's not only got Hiraikotsu propped between her butt and the houshi's hand, but Kirara, too.

And I fucking _hate_ having to rely on them to protect me.

The runt's snoring like a wood saw, sprawled across the end of Kagome's sleeping bag. The little twerp makes such a big fucking deal about being the 'full youkai', but he's out cold. He was sitting there earlier, scowling into the fire and rolling one of his acorns between his fingers like a tough guy when he started yawnin' and blinkin' and finally toppled over. What a fucking joke; he's even more useless than me tonight.

Kagome's sound asleep, too. She tries so hard to stay awake, but she always loses the battle. Tonight she's really close, her head practically on my shoulder, and I can easily smell the floral shampoo she's been using. When I'm hanyou, I can smell her true scent underneath all the girly shit she insists on smearing herself with. The fake cherry-blossom stink's been giving me a headache for the past week or so, since she came back through the well, but I'm doubly pissed tonight because it reminds me that I can't _really _smell her.

She's right beside me, but I can barely see her, never mind hear her breathing, so if we're attacked, we're fucked sideways.

Okay, _I'm_ fucked sideways because I don't have any weapons 'cept my fists.

That's why I hate new moon nights more now than I ever did before. Being in constant danger myself is one thing, but at least the houshi, the slayer – hell, even the runt – can look after themselves. Kagome, though… keh. Her shooting's getting better, especially when she's mad as hell, but she's still pretty hopeless in a fight.

Kinda like me right now. _Fuck_.

But… if I wasn't human right now, I wouldn't be sitting in the rain-drumming dark with Kagome tucked against my side, her silky lashes fluttering as she dreams. She's leaning heavily against me now and she sighs, rubbing her cheek against my fire-rat.

It burns my guts that I might not be able to protect her.

She sighs again and snuggles closer, then loses her balance and begins a slow slide towards the floor. I manage to catch her, but end up with her half on my lap, her soft hair spilling across my thighs.

Smooth fucking move, idiot.

Kagome makes a scrunchy face, then she lets go of her bow and curls one hand into my fire-rat as she tries to make herself comfortable on an awkward angle. Glancing around at the rest of our group to make sure they haven't noticed, because Hiraikotsu would _really_ fucking hurt right now if the slayer wakes up and gets the wrong idea, I lay Tetsusaiga aside and try to ease Kagome away from me.

She's got my _hakama_ in a death grip.

What the hell am I going to do? If she wakes up now, she'll _crater_ me!

Waitaminute. New moon. The fucking restraint doesn't activate.

Keh.

If we're attacked, I'll tell her I grabbed her out of harm's way. If we aren't, there should be enough time for me to make it look like nothing out of the ordinary happened before I start my usual morning bitching that we have to get moving.

I awkwardly pull Kagome into my lap; it's hard to avoid her curvy bits, but I manage. Luckily, she lets go of my _hakama_ in the process, and even luckier, doesn't even stir from the handling. I'm not out of imminent danger, though, until I shift her head onto my shoulder and arrange my sleeve over her bare legs. How the silly girl doesn't catch cold is beyond me.

She doesn't even twitch. See what I mean? Absolutely defenceless.

Okay, _I'm_ kinda taking advantage of the situation, but I'm not tryin' to grope her.

Not even close. This moment is too precious.

When she nestles trustingly into my chest, I start to breathe easier. Kagome suddenly smiles, a soft tilting of the corners of her mouth and whispers my name as her fingers twine into a lock of my hair. Resting my cheek against the crown of her head, I close my eyes as her warmth soaks into my soul. I can hear _and_ feel her breathing, and I relax.

Y'know, even that fake cherry-blossom scent doesn't seem so bad all of a sudden.

Too bad new moons come only once a month.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Word Count: 849


	19. Enervated

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. He's always returned in (fairly) good condition when I've finished tormenting him!

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's 'FirstTweak' community and its drabble challenge prompt, 'Wet'. Inspired by events depicted in Ch. 151-152 of the manga.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, graphic imagery.

First posted on LJ on September 24th, 2009

**Enervated**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

A small, wet trickle oozes slowly along the rocky ground. It's red on top, speckled white along the sides where it's picked up dust. Meandering along, it dips here, stalls there, until it finally reaches a tiny depression and turns into a plump, round puddle. It sorta looks like a sweet bean dumpling I ate once, a long time ago… except redder.

There's this humming in my ears and my nose is full of something powdery. I know that I should be doing _something_, but I can't remember what. Besides, I hurt so damn much that I'd rather just lay here and watch the blood make patterns in the dust.

Wait…

Whose blood is that?

My nose is so screwed that I can't tell if it's mine, but if it is, I hope that the Wind Scar kicked the asshole halfway across Musashi's Domain.

Wait…

It was a _girl_.

A pale, black-eyed girl. Carrying a mirror….

"What sort of face will our Lady Kikyo make, when I show her Inuyasha's head?"

Wait…

Naraku?

_Shit_…_! _

I _have_ to move, but my body _won't_. Sharp-edged wind whirls, louder and louder, but there's a _whoosh_ of spiritual power and my ear stings.

_Fuck._

A low-heeled brown shoe spatters the blood-dumpling, and then the hem of a short green skirt tickles my nose.

_Kagome?_

"_You_ hurt… Inuyasha! I will _not_… forgive you!"

Her skirt sways in time with her panting breaths.

"Merely to protect _him_, you will risk death?"

_Asshole_… how dare he…!

"My arrows… _only_ hit… the _bad guys_!"

There's one helluva explosion and Kagome crumples beside me. I want to protect her, _dammit_, but I _can't_. More arrogant taunts before silence descends, and then she moves. Her eyes are gentle, her fingertips brushing feather-light over my lips.

Kinda like a kiss.

Wait….

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

300 words


	20. Choices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. He's always returned in (fairly) good condition when I've finished tormenting him!

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's 'FirstTweak' community and its 'More' challenge prompt. Set post-'Illusionary Death' arc.

**Warnings:** Coarse language

Thanks to SilverOnTheRose for the beta, and to T Wrecks for supplying the Human!Inu bunny.

First posted to Live Journal on October 9, 2009.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**Choices**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

"Hang in there, Inuyasha… I'm almost finished!" Kagome exclaimed, willing her shaking fingers to work properly and snugly tie off the bandage wrapped around the hanyou's chest. He shifted, and she glanced up in time to see his pained grimace, but he said nothing. Outside the hut, the pitched battle against the persistent youkai continued; through the cracks in the sagging walls, Kagome spotted a burst of foxfire.

"Fucking _crappy_ time to be human," the hanyou winced.

"You can't help it," she soothed, reaching over his shoulders to make sure she hadn't accidentally bound any of his long black hair into the bandages. "Since you won't lie down, at least lean against the wall and see if it helps."

"Only one thing'll help."

The teenage girl's heart hitched at the despair in the now-human hanyou's voice. "Dawn will come… don't worry." Helping her patient to ease backwards until he was propped against the flaking boards, she watched with dismay as an irregular, bright red blotch began spreading across the white bandages. "Darn it! I wish the sun would rise right now!" she blurted out.

"I can't fucking _win_," Inuyasha grumped. "When I was hanyou, Kikyo wanted me to be human. Now I'm a human, and you want me to be hanyou."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what? That's _not_ what _I _want! Kikyo's the one who wanted you to _change_!"

"Keh."

She grasped after her composure, the battle outside momentarily forgotten. "I said that because I wish you had your youkai healing ability!" His stony expression flustered her even further, and she added, "I _also_ want you to have a choice… and I want you to be happy with it."

"Even if my choice is to follow Kikyo into hell?" he harshly demanded.

Her shoulders sagged as she stared at him in shock, then she ducked her head. Wringing her hands so hard that her knuckles whitened, she took a long time to answer, and even then, her voice shook from the effort she put into controlling it. "If that will make you happy, then… yes," Kagome whispered, tears flowing.

The hanyou sighed, ignoring the warning twinge from his chest wound, and reached for her tightly-clasped hands. Rubbing his clawless thumbs across her dampened skin, he muttered, "Stupid girl."

Kagome inhaled sharply at the insult, but his gentle tone gave her pause. "A-am I s-stupid for c-caring about you?" she stammered, ineffectually trying to pull free while avoiding his gaze.

Transferring both of her hands into one of his, Inuyasha brought up the other to gently wipe away her tears. "You don't trust me, not even a little, where Kikyo's concerned."

Letting her hands go limp, she growled, "_You're_ the one who said he 'thought about her every single day' and then kissed her… not to mention forgave her for stealing our chunk of the Jewel. Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Squinting over his shoulder as another flash of foxfire lit up the spaces between the ramshackle boards, she mumbled, "I should go help…."

Inuyasha ignored her, continuing to softly caress her cheek. "I _do_ think about her every day, 'cause she's hella strong, but Naraku's even stronger now, and I'm afraid of what'll happen if he finds her and I'm not there." Kagome squirmed restlessly, wishing heartily that she was somewhere else. The hanyou twisted her hair around his fingers to keep her in place as he continued, "Even though I _think_ about her, I _choose_ to be at your side."

She spluttered, "Then why…?" but shut up when his thumb brushed over her lips, the intimacy of the gesture catching her completely off guard.

Unsmiling, he tugged her towards him. "C'mere."

"B-but… your wound…" she protested faintly.

"Then be careful." The hanyou was insistent, and there was no getting out of it without a struggle, so Kagome allowed him to draw her into a loose embrace. As his arms wrapped around her shoulders, a nervous giggle rose in her throat. "What?" he asked, carefully settling back against the wall.

"You were bleeding the last time you hugged me, too."

"Keh."

Utterly confused by his actions, Kagome cautiously considered his words. Relaxing by increments, she rested her cheek against his bare chest, just above the bandaging. Not sure what to do with her hands, she finally settled on applying pressure to his injury with one and bracing the other on the floor next to his hip. They sat in silence for several moments, the sounds from the battle outside muted by his heartbeat under her ear.

"When Kikyo tried to pull me down to hell, it was _your _voice that saved me," Inuyasha finally said. "When her illusion nearly killed me in Naraku's nightmare forest, I thought of _you_ and broke the spell. Don't you get it? We're bound together, you and me."

"But…!" she began again, before biting her tongue.

"I go to her because I need to know that she's okay." When Kagome stiffened in his arms, he added, "I ain't kissin' her or anything… all we do is talk, but you don't believe me, an' _that_ pisses me off. I've _never_ lied to you."

"I've never lied to you, either," Kagome muttered. _Okay, maybe not told you the __entire__ truth about her trying to kill me for the shard in Naraku's forest._ She attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"Don't bother, girl. We're havin' this out _now_."

"This is _not _a good time," she protested, catching the whistle of Hiraikotsu's flight. "I'm supposed to be helping our friends!"

"Keh. They can cope."

She scowled lightly at the glistening patch of bandage. "I'm jealous… there, I've admitted it. Happy now?"

"Ya gotta wonder why I would bother with someone who craters me just because I talk to my ex-lover once in a while," he mused.

"You bother with me because I'm the shard detector," she petulantly retorted, surprised by the edge to her voice.

Inuyasha huffed, "You honestly think that's the only reason why I protect you? You really _are_ stupid sometimes." Indicating the bloodied bandage, he demanded, "D'you think I'd take a hit like this for someone who was 'just' a shard detector?"

"Um… maybe?"

"Give your head a shake, girl." The hanyou slanted the young woman a sharp look and she had the grace to look sheepish. Sifting his fingers through her hair, he began stroking the glossy mass in a proprietary manner. "I'm with _you_, aren't I? You gotta stop bein' a bitch about Kikyo."

Kagome felt very much like her world had tilted sideways. "I'll try," she mumbled.

"Prove it."

"Er… how?"

"More of _this_," Inuyasha murmured, his embrace tightening, "… and a helluva lot less 'sitting'."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	21. Harbinger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. He's always returned in (fairly) good condition when I've finished tormenting him!

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's 'FirstTweak' community and its drabble challenge prompt, 'Tea'. Thanks to Ranuel for the beta job!

**Warnings:** None

First posted on LJ on October 23rd, 2009

290 words

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж **

**Harbinger**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Soft white flakes swirled through the slatted opening high up in the eaves; untouched by heat, they fluttered through the still air until they joined their fellows drifting on the worn floorboards. Some stuck fast to the iron kettle perched in the cold fire-pit, frosting the dark metal with delicate patterns, while others gave the fraying _tatami_ the appearance of fresh linens. Silvery tendrils clung to the wooden sides of a small, toppled container, its liquid warmth long since turned solid; a sharp gust set the teacup to gently rocking and spun glittering motes in a wild dance around the hut's darkened, silent interior.

The flapping door mat abruptly swung aside and a stout, one-eyed woman entered. Stamping her feet free of the snow accumulated on her short journey across the frozen garden, she shivered and looked askance at the white coating every surface. Grumbling, she took up a straw broom and made quick work of winter's decorative arts, her remaining teeth chattering from the chill.

A flint sparked, and the fire-pit crackled to life, sending feeble scatters of light around the small room. As the kindling caught and the fire gained strength, the old woman brushed off the kettle, her breath forming hazy swirls in the frigid air. Breaking the icy skim in the water bucket, she refilled the vessel.

When the firelight caught on several crimson droplets dappling the front of her wrinkled kimono, she frowned and dabbed at them with gnarled fingertips. The wind moaned through the walls, but over that doleful sound rose the needy wail of a newborn from the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

Kaede smiled, set the kettle on the leaping flames and rubbed her teacup free of winter's icy glaze.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	22. The Ambush

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; always returned in fairly good condition to Rumiko Takahashi and the assorted corporations that hold Inuyasha's leash.

**A/N: **For Caitriona's 'Get Back In The Mood' contest, posted on her LJ to encourage the _InuYasha_ love. Influenced by KrisCynical's verra pretteh seasonal artwork entitled _Winter Gift_.

**Bouquets** to my lovely betas, Ranuel and SilverOnTheRose, to whom I owe new toothbrushes.

**Forecast:** Coarse language interspersed with fluff flurries, creating a high risk of cavities.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

**The Ambush**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

_I fucking __hate__ this shit. I'm cold, I'm wet, I can't see anything and it even screws with my nose._

A highly disgruntled hanyou irritably shook the snow off his sleeves, then batted at his ear as an icy droplet trickled through the thick fur and stung the sensitive pink skin inside. "_Dammit!_" Furiously shaking his head in a fruitless attempt to dislodge the intruder, Inuyasha let out a yell when a well-aimed snowball caught him full in the face and knocked him clean off his branch. "_Goddamnfuckingsonofabitch!_" he roared, dangling from the claw tips of one hand while smearing at his eyes with his sleeve.

A second snowball smacked into his chest and shot chilly shards up his nose. Losing his battle with gravity, Inuyasha plunged to the ground below and sent a cloud of fluffy crystals puffing into the frigid air. Lying flat on his back, melt water seeping into the neck of his _suikan_, he made a rude gesture in the direction of gleeful cackling. Glaring daggers at the floating pink ball, the hanyou bared his fangs. "You're fucking _dead_, Shippo," he snarled, but the transformed kitsune only chortled some more before sticking out his tongue and rising into the sky.

Sitting upright, the hanyou raked his claws through his hair, dislodging small lumps of ice while plotting revenge… until a pile of snow cascaded over his head, filling his ears and deafening him again. Whipping around, he spotted a pale scarf and dark hair disappearing into the undergrowth. _Ho. Two against one, huh?_

Bouncing upright, he thoroughly shook himself and set off in pursuit, but not at full speed. _Let the idiot think she's escaped… then __pow__!_ Swinging through the lowest branches of the trees, he followed Kagome's rapidly-filling footprints since he still couldn't smell her. _Fucking wind is swirling too much._ All his senses tuned to the hunt, adrenaline surged through his veins as he tracked his prey. He unintentionally gave the young woman a longer lead when ice-brittled wood cracked under his weight and he plummeted into a snowdrift that engulfed him up to his chest.

Extricating himself with difficulty, Inuyasha grinned fiercely when he caught up to his quarry a few minutes later. Kagome's pace had slowed dramatically as she floundered through deep snow on the edge of the forest. _Gotcha._ His predatory instincts had him airborne in mid-pounce before he could stop himself, and he didn't have enough distance to change his trajectory. "Oh, _shit_!"

Kagome twisted around; he had a brief glimpse of bright eyes and flushed cheeks before he plowed into her at full speed, sending them both tumbling across the frozen ground. Inuyasha protectively wrapped his arms around her but couldn't do anything to stop their headlong slide until they careened into a snow bank and the world disappeared in a cloud of white. His heart still pounding wildly from the chase, the hanyou was instantly aware of the slim body trapped beneath him. Ever after, he wasn't sure if it was a residue of the hunting energy that made him react so emphatically to the girl's attempts to free herself, but considering the results, he didn't really care. As Kagome giggled and squirmed, he loosed a low growl and lightly bit down on her throat, getting a mouthful of knitted wool in the process.

She let out a nervous squeak before going rigid, startled by the unexpected pressure of his fangs on her windpipe. When she remained still for several seconds, the hanyou emitted an approving rumble. Pulling away the scarf with his teeth, he mouthed the delicate skin under her chin and tasted the warm, salty tang of her flight. Losing himself in the moment, ignoring the warning voice shrilling in the back of his mind, Inuyasha nibbled along Kagome's jaw and nuzzled her cheek. In response, her hands slowly worked their way under his mass of hair until her fingers curled into the back of his damp _suikan_. When her embrace cautiously tightened, Inuyasha hummed reassuringly before raising his head to meet her gaze.

Kagome's snow-spangled hair formed a dark halo around her face, highlighting the fresh colour in her cheeks. Her expression was slightly wary but definitely hopeful, her grey eyes searching his. She said nothing; when her glance dropped to his mouth and she moistened her lips, Inuyasha recklessly took the gesture as an invitation to cross the line. She was obviously taken aback by his forwardness, her breath stalling again, but her reticence only lasted two or three beats of her rapidly-thumping heart. Her mouth softened, pressed back against his, and when he reluctantly broke the kiss to breathe, Kagome's eyes were heavy-lidded and misty, her lips rosy pink from his attentions.

_Keh. She's speechless… for __once__._ Inuyasha didn't have time to gloat when she pulled herself up from her snowy pillow and kissed him back, but he took full advantage of the situation. Cupping her head in his palm, he angled his mouth against hers and demanded entrance. When she gave in, he was overwhelmed by the sensations of heat and wet, and he took his time exploring every contour and texture. Kagome's tension evaporated when he invited her to return the favour, and he was thrilled by her eager response. Retreating briefly when she scraped her tongue on his fang, she quickly returned with enthusiasm.

Lying together on their chilly bed, they were oblivious to anything but each other and the growing heat between them. Inuyasha's bare hands and feet ached with cold, but he wasn't going to let a minor discomfort interrupt this long-desired encounter… and Kagome appeared to be of the same opinion despite her rapidly-saturating clothing. _I __could__ roll us over… but I kinda like that she can't get up until I let her._

Kagome also didn't seem to mind that one of his legs was between her thighs, nor that he controlled the length and intensity of their kisses. Having her so easily submit went a very long way towards soothing the regular ego-bruising delivered by her use of the rosary. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk triumphantly when Kagome moaned softly into his mouth and her scent took on a sultry note. _She wants me! She can fuss and flail all she wants from now on, but __I__ know the truth!_

Fisting a handful of hair, the hanyou pulled back the young woman's head, again baring her throat. Pressing heated kisses to her skin, he was aware of Kagome's complete lack of fear despite her utter vulnerability, and that knowledge was humbling. _I could kill her with one bite… but she __trusts__ me._

"I'll save you, Kagome! _Fox magic – Icicle Barrage!_"

What felt like a hundred rapid-fire punches hammered Inuyasha's back, driving both of them deeper into the snow. Whipping one of his sleeves over their heads, he snarled, "Fucking little twerp," while hissing painfully as his kidneys took direct hits. When the attack petered out, he asked, "You okay?" Kagome's eyes were wide in the darkened tent created by his fire-rat just before she pulled him down for an aggressive kiss that briefly made him wonder exactly who was dominating whom.

"Let her go, dog-breath, or you'll regret it!" Small paws landed on his shoulder blade and a crackle of _youki_ prickled his scalp.

Reluctantly pulling back, Kagome said breathlessly, "I don't need saving, Shippo."

"You don't?" the kit asked uncertainly.

"Nope," she replied, then gave Inuyasha the toothiest grin he'd ever seen and a little push of encouragement. "But _you_ do."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	23. Ebb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _InuYasha_; Rumiko Takahashi and a large publishing conglomerate hold his leash.

**A/N:** A random bunny inspired by Prompt #40 – _Splash_ at LJ's _FirstTweak_ community and dedicated to the residents of the devastated fishing village of Rikuzentakata.

Set about fifteen years post-manga. 'Ume' is one of Miroku & Sango's twin daughters (unnamed in canon); she is named for the branches of flowering plum blossoms that were among the items left at impromptu memorials in the Sendai region after the recent disasters.

Many thanks to Ranuel for her thoughtful suggestions!

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

**Ebb**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

Pale sunshine filtered through the heavy clouds, giving the leaden sea a brief, garish sparkle through the curtain of light snow. Inuyasha straightened as he glanced warily towards the distant water, then shook himself free of accumulated flakes before returning to his task.

Heaps of smashed wood and shredded debris lay in deceptively-rounded hummocks covering the ruined rice paddy above the rocky cove. He continued methodically searching through the piles, sniffing deeply as he shifted the icy material, trying not to wince every time something splashed onto the sodden ground. The sour scent of decay led him unerringly to one pile; he determinedly excavated the tangle until he found the pale, lifeless source. Sighing in relief, he immediately felt guilty for finding hope in another family's misfortune. Locating a ragged scrap of fabric, he tied it to a broken bamboo pole and raised it as a temporary grave marker.

He worked alone until the gathering dusk, when halting footfalls caught his attention. Kagome picked her way towards him through the sucking, snow-covered mud, the wide legs of her hakama kilted up and knotted at the knee, her long sleeves tied back. Wiping his hands on his suikan, he went to meet her.

Her eyes now asked the daily question instead of her lips; he shook his head. The hopeful light in her expression dimmed further and it broke his heart a little more. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he held her to his heart. "How are they?" he asked, although he could easily guess.

"Miroku is stoic and Sango is struggling. Their grandchildren are still in shock – even the baby hardly says a thing."

Inuyasha surveyed the tsunami's field of destruction, calculating how many more fragments of lost lives he had yet to search. "It's only been five days. There's still hope… an' if the houshi would stay off that ankle, it'd heal faster."

Kagome trembled despite the strength of his embrace. "We have to find them… we have to know, one way or the other."

Burying his nose in her hair, Inuyasha drew comfort from her warm reality while privately begging whichever gods or goddesses that might be listening to lend their aid to his search. At that moment, the ground shifted beneath their feet; Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and took off for higher ground before the aftershock finished rumbling. An eerie groaning noise rose from the ruins of the village as the debris settled.

Flattening his ears, Inuyasha declared, "We'll find Ume-chan and her husband tomorrow."

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**


End file.
